


Invisible Bindings

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 324: Gape.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Invisible Bindings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 324: Gape.

The constant push-pull of power between them has always been like fucking with their clothes on, with the advantage of not needing to get close enough to make themselves vulnerable.

He’s always suspected that distance can’t last, but he still stares disbelievingly at the Master’s hand wrapped around his cock.

He half expects the Master to strap him down in some show of dominance, but it never happens. The Master probably enjoys knowing he doesn’t _need_ that to hold the Doctor in thrall. They’re both aware that the Doctor won’t struggle or run.

Where else would he want to be?


End file.
